I'm with you
by ErnestoRodriguez
Summary: Jane left Boston years ago after being betrayed by everyone she cared about. Four years later Jane and Maura are back in each others life's as they both try to capture a serial killer. Will they make up? Defiantly Rizzles might be a slowish burn. Rated T but could go up to M we'll see. Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

I'm with you.

**AN: My first attempt at fanfic so please be gentle. Sort of an AU.**

Chapter one – isn't anyone trying to find me?

It was 9:00 pm and Jane was already in bed trying to get some sleep which she knew wouldn't come til' much later on. She didn't have anyone these days betrayed by her friends and family she moved away from Boston, to live in a city that never sleeps. New York of all places home of the Yankees the team she despised. The things that went down in Boston constantly played on her mind like a non-stop movie which only she could see. Jane was sad to leave Boston but knew I was the best thing she could've done, so when the NYPD elite and deadly taskforce (EDT) offered her a job she gladly accepted. It had been just over 4 years at the age of 28 she was the youngest person on the taskforce but that was because Jane was an exceptional detective. Although she didn't like to admit it she really missed everyone back home despite the betrayal but even if she could go back she wouldn't.

Back in Boston

Maura sat in her office going through her emails when she spotted an email from the NYPD asking for her assistance with a top priority case. The email read:

_Doctor Maura Isles,_

_The NYPD would like your assistance on a top priority case. The EDT (Elite and deadly taskforce) require an experienced and thorough Medical Examiner to help them with the apprehension of Elliot 'the slaughterer' Harding._

_This is a very sensitive and dangerous case should you choose to accept and help us more details will be forwarded to you and you will be flown to New York ASAP. As this is an urgent case we will need a response immediately._

_Kind regards_

_Harold Saxon (Chief of police NYPD)_

_Jonathan Mason (EDT Team leader)_

Maura read the email and decided she needed sometime away from Boston after what happened with Jane so she decided to accept.

_Harold Saxon, Jonathan Mason,_

_I would be happy to accept the offer and help anyway I can. Please let me know when you would like me to come to New York._

_My personal number is: 555-2546_

_Maura Isles chief medical examiner of the common wealth of Massachusetts._

Maura then left her office and went home to pack knowing she would be leaving soon.

The next morning Maura woke up to an email alert, she picked up her phone and saw the NYPD had gotten back to her.

_Doctor Maura Isles,_

_Thank you very much for accepting the offer it is greatly appreciated, we will be expecting you to arrive within two days as we have already spoken to your boss._

_He has agreed to let you come and assist us, we will be forwarding a file full of team profiles, forensic evidence, coroner's report and everything we have on Elliot 'the slaughterer' Harding. This will be faxed to your office very soon._

_Kind regards. _

_Harold Saxon (Chief of police NYPD) 422-7843 ~ personal number._

_Jonathan Mason (EDT Team leader) 422-9786 ~ personal number._

When Maura arrived at her office Susie Chang told her that an important fax for her eyes only had come through. She rushed to her office and locked the door behind her, it's not that she doesn't trust her co-workers it's the fact that nobody else in her department knows about this. _'Here goes nothing' _Maura thought as she started reading through the files.

**Elliot 'the slaughterer' Harding. Age 30, no known family/spouses. **

**First homicide: 20****th**** March 2010**

**911 call transcript:**

_**Operator: Hello 911 what is your emergency?**_

_**Kelsey Jones: Hello….Oh My God i…..urm just found a body it's in pieces.**_

_**Operator: you've found a woman's body? Can you please tell me your location and name? **_

_**Kelsey Jones: My names Kelsey Jones and I'm at 1084 Brooklyn Avenue in the cemetery…oh my god there's a school right next door please hurry.**_

_**Operator: Mam' someone will be there shortly.**_

**Medical examiners finding:**

**Female late 20's body cut up into 100 pieces. Test results show no dugs/alcohol in system. Each piece of the body had a signature singed on it in tattoo ink. **_**'The slaughterer' **_**is the singed name.**

**First responder's statement:**

_**We entered the cemetery and found the caller (Kelsey Jones) she directed us towards the body we went over to the body and saw it was all cut up. We requested back up, homicide and the ME. We did not touch the body and the statement we took from the witness was given to detectives Arianna Sydney and Jane Rizzoli of the EDT.**_

Maura froze as soon as she read Jane's name, she had no idea this is what Jane was doing now. She decided she'd read the rest on the plane and skip to the team profiles. Being who she was and all her degrees she was privileged to information others weren't, this included personnel files of the team she will be working with.

**Personnel files:**

**Sergeant Jonathan Mason**

**Age: 35 (nearing retirement)**

**Born in NY raised by his mother. Father was a soldier he was killed in action. Mason joined the army at 18 signed up for 5 years** **after his time was up he applied to the NYPD. He was a SWAT member for 2 years he then transferred to the EDT and has worked his way up the ranks and now is the team leader. He has a wife and 2 kids.**

**Antonio Ruben Pablo Rodriguez**

**Age: 31**

**Born in Mexico went to Rubella high school. When he was 18 his family died in car crash he then applied for a visa to permanently stay in the US. He attended junior college then went into the police academy, he graduated top of his class. Since then he has worked his way up the ranks from patrol man to detective, soon after he made sergeant the EDT offered him a place in there taskforce he gladly accepted. No family/spouses.**

**Arianna Sydney**

**Age: 28**

**(One of the youngest to be recruited by the EDT) Born in Texas her family moved to NY when she was 16. At 18 she joined the police academy after her brother was killed by a drunk driver. She is very determined finished top of her class and moved quickly through the ranks. The EDT offered her a job but she declined, the second offer she accepted. **

**Jane clementine Rizzoli**

**Age: 28**

**Born and raised in Boston comes from a big family. She went to junior college and then the police academy graduated top of her class. She rose to detective pretty quickly. The EDT offered her a job she accepted straight away. Jane is famous for capturing Charles Hoyt (The surgeon) a serial killer. In Jane's request for a transfer she stated the transfer was for person reasons. At the time Jane Rizzoli was being investigated for being a dirty cop which she was later proved innocent as another detective was trying to frame her. Her Therapist stated that Jane Rizzoli need to leave Boston as she was betrayed by her friends and family and could not trust them including her partners. She later stated that '**_**how can I work with my partners if I cannot trust them with my life'. **_** Since moving to the EDT she has shown good signs of leadership it would not be surprising if she was the next leader of the EDT. She has sustained 2 injuries while working for the EDT, one incident was when she was shot in the throat at the time of the injury it was life threatening but as she recovered her injury is no longer a threat. Her second injury was when she was in a car crash along with all the members off the team. She had a mild concussion and bruised ribs she has made a full recovery. **

'_Oh Jane I'm so sorry' _Maura thought to herself. Maura looked at the time and noticed it was time for her to leave for New York. She was going to see Jane again.

**AN: I know it's not much of a story yet but it will be in the next chapter I promise I just wanted to give you background story and a chance to get to know the OC's please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm with you

**AN: thank you all for the review/followers/favourite. Now I know this update is very soon but please don't get used to it I've just got lots of idea's that need to come out. Please enjoy the second chapter.**

Chapter two: You've found me what now?

Maura landed in New York she decided to go to her hotel first, she wanted to freshen up if she was going to see Jane again she wanted to look her best.

************* **_**Flashback 4 years ago ***********_

_**Maura banged on Jane's door hoping she would answer.**_

"_**What do you want?" Jane asked through the door.**_

"_**I came to see you, I heard they dropped the charges and detective Crowe set you up." Maura replied.**_

"_**So what?" Jane asked.**_

"_**Well I wanted to know if you're okay." Maura asked.**_

"_**Now you want to talk to me huh? After you turned your back on me." Jane yelled as she banged on the door.**_

"_**Please just let me in so we can talk." Maura begged.**_

_**Jane opened the door and said. "You have 5 minutes."**_

_**Maura entered Jane's apartment and noticed everything was boxed up.**_

"_**Are you leaving?" Maura asked.**_

"_**Not that it's any of your business but yes I've been offered a job elsewhere and I have accepted." Jane replied.**_

"_**What? But why?" Maura questioned.**_

"_**There's nothing keeping me here not now. Not after everything, not after you all betrayed me." Jane replied.**_

"_**Jane we didn't betray you." Maura pleaded.**_

"_**YES YOU DID! You all thought I was guilty, my whole family thought I was a dirty cop. What hurts the Most is you believing that I was a dirty cop, you Maura." Jane said.**_

"_**I read your letter." Maura said.**_

"_**It doesn't change anything you still betrayed me and I'm still leaving." Jane said.**_

"_**It changes everything Jane, you confessed your love for me." Maura said.**_

"_**So what Maura, I confessed my love for you what about it?" Jane questioned. **_

"_**We have to talk about it." Maura replied.**_

"_**No we don't there's nothing to be said that can change anything." Jane said.**_

"_**Yes there is." Maura countered.**_

"_**Like what?" Jane questioned.**_

"_**LIKE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU TOO!" Maura yelled.**_

_********** Flashback end **************_

Maura often thought about that night and wondered if things had gone differently what would things be like now? She had arrived at NYPD 1st precinct this was going to be her new work place for the time being. Maura walked into the precinct and up to the officer on the reception desk.

"Hello I'm doctor Maura Isles, I'm here to see Sergeant Jonathan Mason of the EDT." Maura said.

"Of course doctor Isles here is you new badge and the EDT is the whole 5th floor." The officer said.

"Thank you." Maura said.

Maura walked towards the elevators and pressed the button for the fifth floor. Once she arrived at her destination she quickly located Sergeant Mason's office. She knocked and entered.

"Sergeant Mason, Doctor Maura Isles." Maura said as she held out her hand.

"Thank you very much for arriving quickly." Mason said as he shook Maura's hand.

Maura took a seat and looked around the office noticing pictures of kids and family. It made her feel lonely knowing she didn't have a loved one at home waiting for her. Sure she had Angela but late at night when she couldn't sleep she wished she had someone to cuddle with.

"It was no problem I'm happy to be of service." Maura said.

"Good to know. Anyway before we start there is one thing I have to talk to you about." Mason looked serious as he said this.

"What is it sergeant?" Maura asked not liking his facial muscles.

"Jane Rizzoli, Obviously you know her. We know everything that happened back in Boston." Mason said.

"Yes we were very close before she was framed for being a dirty cop." Maura said.

"Yes well Jane knows we asked you to come and she knows you're here now. I wanted to ask you if it was going to be a problem you two working together? Jane has already stated that we needed the best ME out there and that is you." Mason said.

"It won't be a problem." Maura said.

"Good you know you come highly recommended and not just by your boss." Mason said.

"Oh really? By who?" Maura questioned.

"These are Jane's words not mine Doctor. _"She doesn't give in to pressure and she does everything in her power to not only do the job but do it right. If you ask me Maura is the best ME for the job. She's the best Massachusetts has." _Like I said her words not mine." Mason said.

"She really said that even after everything that happened?" Maura asked.

"Yes she still cares for you doctor she just was angry and hurt at the time and couldn't see through the red mist that surrounded her." Mason said.

"I can understand why she was angry." Maura said thinking back to the moment she turned her back on Jane.

_**************** Flashback 4 years, 5 months *****************_

_**Jane walked to Maura's door and knocked, she was feeling crap since everyone thought she was a dirty cop. All she wanted now was to see her best friend, her family had already told her they didn't want anything to do with her. Maura answered the door but only opened the door a few inches.**_

"_**Can I help you Jane?" Maura asked.**_

"_**Not you too Maura I swear I'm not dirty." Jane pleaded.**_

"_**I'm sorry Jane but the evidence in overwhelming, you know the evidence doesn't lie." Maura said.**_

"_**Maura you're my best friend you know everything about me, do you really think I'm a dirty cop?" Jane asked.**_

"_**I'm sorry Jane goodbye." Maura said and with that Maura closed the on Jane and also their friendship.**_

_***************** Flashback end ******************_

"Do you know what else happened that night?" Mason asked.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Maura questioned.

"It's one of the most important thinks in Jane's file. Didn't you read it all?" Mason asked.

"Not all of it why what happened?" Maura questioned.

"Well I shouldn't really tell you this but after you closed the door in her face Jane went drinking, she ended up bumping into Arianna Sydney one of our Detective agents anyhow the slept together and when Sydney woke up and went to find Jane she found her on the roof of her apartment building. She had her gun pointed towards her said and what about to pull the trigger." Mason replied.

"WHAT!" Maura practically yelled.

"Seems she thought she had nothing to lose and that's when we got involved we looked into everything and eventually found that Detective Crowe has set all this up to get rid of Jane." Mason said.

"What else happened that night?" Maura asked.

"That is not for me to tell you. Only Jane and Arianna know what happened, I'm certain that I didn't get the full story in the first place." Mason said.

"Thank you for telling me what you could." Maura said as she stood.

"My pleasure so you officially don't start until tomorrow so go and make the most of your freedom because tomorrow it's game on." Mason said opening his office door.

**AN: so lemme know what you think. Good? Bad? Please review and let me know also I do have a game plan but suggestions are welcome if there's something you want to see.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm with you

**AN: So the third chapter is just heartbreakingly fluffy. **

Chapter three: It's just me and you, don't try and hide how you feel

Jane and Arianna were sat in Jane's car, they arranged to meet up because they needed to talk.

"So Maura landed yesterday, she starts today." Arianna said.

"I know Mason informed me." Jane said.

"And how do you feel after all you're the one who brought her here." Arianna said.

"I know I did and I feel fine trust me." Jane said.

"Jane we've known each other for 4 years now and I consider myself a big part of your life." Arianna stated.

"I know that you're a big part of my life in fact if it weren't for you I wouldn't have a life right now." Jane said.

"Would you have done it?" Arianna asked.

"Done what?" Jane asked.

"Killed yourself had I not found you?" Arianna replied.

"You want an honest answer?" Jane asked.

"It's just you and me Jane don't try to hide anything from me, you know you can't anyway." Arianna replied.

"I think I would of, I was still gunna do it even when you showed up. Somehow you convinced me not too and here I am for years later." Jane replied.

"Since were being honest how about you tell me how you really feel about Maura being here?" Arianna asked.

"I feel…..nervous, anxious, excited and I can't believe I'm telling you this but part of me hopes she still loves me." Jane admitted.

"I often think about that night and I'm really glad I met you Jane, I can't imagine my life without you in it." Arianna said as both women thought back.

_********* Flashback 4 years, 5 months. Night on the roof ***********_

_**Jane needed a drink, she ended up at a little dingy bar that looked like it hadn't been open in years. She sat at the bar and ordered drink after drink after drink, eventually she had a good buzz and noticed a woman staring at her. 'Might as well' Jane thought to herself as she approached the woman. The woman had red hair and green eyes that looked like emeralds.**_

"_**I wondered how long it would take you to come over, I've been trying to get your attention for a while." Arianna said.**_

"_**Well you defiantly have my attention now." Jane said as she sat down.**_

"_**Good because I haven't been able to take my eyes off you since I've been here." Arianna said.**_

"_**I'm Jane Rizzoli." Jane said.**_

"_**I know, I'm Detective Arianna Sydney from New York." Arianna said.**_

"_**Wait you know who I am? Then why are you talking to me, everyone says I'm a dirty cop." Jane said.**_

"_**The officers and detectives here might think that but where I'm from we think your innocent, that's why I'm not staying clear of you. Besides you're really hot." Arianna said.**_

"_**Well it's nice to know that not everyone thinks I'm a dirty cop." Jane said. **_

"_**You wanna get out of here?" Arianna asked.**_

"_**Sure thing my apartments not far." Jane said as they left the bar.**_

_**As soon as they entered Jane's apartment Arianna found herself roughly pushed up against a wall she didn't mind though sometimes she liked it a little rough. Their mouths met, their tongues fought and all you could hear were moans. Jane eventually took a step back and started stripping Arianna's clothes off and her own, Arianna jumped and wrapped her legs around Jane's waste as they made their way to the bedroom. **_

_**Eventually they found themselves tangled together in sweat soaked sheets after they brought each other over the edge again and again.**_

_****************** Flashback end *******************_

"The mark scared you know?" Jane said.

"I know I see it every time we somehow end up tangled in the sheets again, it makes me laugh that I bit you 4 years ago in the throes of passion and you still have a scar." Arianna said.

"Well that's the Arianna Sydney experience." Jane laughed as they both exited the car.

They both walked to the briefing room where they were sure it was going to be entertaining. Jane and Arianna sat at the back, Maura was at the front and hadn't notice Jane come in. Mason entered and stood in front of them all.

"As you all know Elliot _'the slaughterer' _Harding is our top priority. As of this morning we have narrowed down the location of his whereabouts, today we're going to canvas the area. Make no mistake people that he is very dangerous do not underestimate him. Now Rodriguez and Sydney you'll be partnered up today as I want Dr Isles to go with Rizzoli anyone have any questions?" Mason looked around the room and continued "right well get to it people. The address we have been given is 105 guy R brewer boulevard." Mason said as everyone but Jane and Maura left the room.

Maura and Jane stood in silence seeing who would be the first to speak.

"Did you really recommend me?" Maura asked.

"Yes I did, you are the best at what you do just because of our personal history doesn't mean I doubt how good you are of a professional." Jane replied.

"Well thank you…for recommending me." Maura said.

"No problem we should get going I can already tell this is going to be a long day." Jane said as both ladies went to get in Jane's car.

As they entered the EDT garage Maura noticed that the EDT have very expensive equipment including their cars. Jane's car was a matte black 2012 Nissan GTR with black tinted windows.

"This is a very nice car is it a 2012 Nissan GTR?" Maura asked as she got into the car.

"Yeah the EDT let you use personal cars as you professional car." Jane said as she started the car and sped off into the streets of New York. Whilst Maura was looking at Jane she saw her tattoo.

"You got a tattoo, I never suspected you to be the type of person who likes them." Maura said.

"A lot has changed about me since I left Boston." Jane replied.

"What is the tattoo of?" Maura asked.

"Look Maura you read the teams profiles it tells you in there what my tattoo says, I'm not going to say it out loud because it's not worth the hassle." Jane said keeping her eyes on the road.

"I didn't get chance to read through them all." Maura said.

"So which bits do you know then?" Jane asked.

"I know that your tattoo covers up a scar that you have from when you got shot in the neck and I know a little about how you met Detective Sydney." Maura said looking at Jane trying to gauge her reaction.

"Maura if you want to ask something just ask it's not like I can lie to you anyway because you have all the teams' profiles." Jane said.

"Okay would you have jumped off that roof had Detective Sydney not convinced you not to?" Maura asked.

"Jump right into the deep stuff. Yes I would have jumped, anything else?" Jane replied.

"Do you really not trust Korsak and Frost with your life?" Maura asked.

"No I don't." Jane replied.

"Why can't you?" Maura asked.

"If I can't trust them how can I trust them with my life?" Jane replied.

"Ok. How did you sustain you neck injury?" Maura asked.

"I was chasing Julio Castellar number 4 on the FBI's most wanted life anyway he shot me twice in the throat." Jane said as she pulled up outside a row of houses.

"Last question. Do you think you'll ever forgive me?" Maura asked as Jane just stared at Maura.

_********* Flashback 4 years, 5 months night on the roof ************_

_**Jane woke up and made her way to her living room, she put on some clothes grabbed her gun and headed for the roof. When she got there Jane went and sat on the edge, she put the gun to her temple ready to pull the trigger.**_

_**Arianna woke up no long after Jane and followed her she knew the detective must be troubled having everyone believe you were a dirty cop. All she thought was that Jane went to get some fresh air but she was shocked beyond belief that Jane had a gun to her head. **_

"_**You should just leave you probably don't need to see something like this." Jane said she heard someone come up to the roof. Arianna didn't think her presence was noticed.**_

"_**You should put the gun down then we can talk." Arianna stated carefully.**_

"_**Yeah cos that's gunna happen." Jane said letting out a little chuckle.**_

"_**I know what you're going through having your friends and family turn their back on you when you need them the most." Arianna said as she took a step closer to Jane.**_

"_**They know me and yet still they choose to betray me and turn their backs on me. As far as I'm concerned I have no family now." Jane said lowering the gun.**_

"_**That's okay I know you accepted the offer from the EDT, it's where I work." Arianna said as she helped Jane off the ledge and took her gun away. "We can be each other's family now." Arianna continued as she and Jane hugged.**_

_*********** End Flashback ********************_

**AN: like I said there are quick updates now because I have a shit load of idea's that need to come out before I forget them. Also this is me being a pain in the ass and saying that reviewing isn't that hard so please do. I'm in desperate need of an ego boost right now. Many thanks.**


End file.
